1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface coating agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional undercoats such as rust inhibitors tend to peel off so soon that it has been practice to coat them in several layers. In order to reduce the number of coatings, to increase the adhesive or weather resistant properties, and to prevent the peeling off by expanding or shrinking along with the ground changes, Japanese patent publication 7-42153 has proposed a surface coating agent which comprises a compound of carbon fibers added to a mixture of white cement and finely ground silica and a water soluble hardener including a mixture of cationic styrenebutadien copolymer and methacrylic cyclohexyl copolymer.
However, in the conventional surface coating agent, the water soluble hardener emulsion is a mixture of the cationic styrenebutadien copolymer and the methacrylic cyclohexyl copolymer so that the emulsion is unstable. Consequently, the surface coating agent containing the water soluble hardener has poor leveling property, forming uneven coatings.